Waktu
by peaphro
Summary: Ingatlah bahwa kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, dan percayalah bahwa cerita cinta kita akan terus bergerak, sepanjang waktu masih berjalan. Chapter 2: Under The Same Sky. Untuk Fans Setia SasuSaku, dan Juga WinterBlossom. It's NOT Finale!
1. Regret

**Title: Waktu**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: M, for Saxual Implication**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**-Sang waktu memperlihatkan kekuatannya, tepat dimana aku menerima kesalahan itu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Dengan senang hati, akan kuterima kesalahan itu.-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waktu © Peaphro**

**

* * *

**

"_Waktu itu bagaikan pedang yang akan melukaimu, bahkan membunuhmu jika engkau tidak mawas diri."_

- Unknown

* * *

Waktu itu berjalan, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal yang nyata seperti itu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sesuatu juga pasti berubah. Kita tidak bias berpikiran untuk begitu-begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang berubah. Itu mutlak.

Mungkin disitulah titik kesalahanku… Hn.

Aku selalu mengira bahwa sesuatu itu akan tetap sama untuk selamanya. Prinsip hidupku adalah 'Selalu lari, dan jangan pernah untuk melihat kebelakang.'

Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melihat kebelakang. Jujur, aku belum siap untuk itu. Mungkin itu adalah takdir dari seorang shinobi; shinobi pelarian yang mencari kekuatan untuk membalas dendam.

'Dendamlah! Bencilah! Terus berlari dan lari…'

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dikatakan Itachi sebelum Ia pergi. Ia menekankan kata-kata itu kepadaku. Selama ini pikiranku pun terfokus pada kata-kata itu. Aku juga berlatih dengan Orochimaru demi membalaskan dendamku, sampai…

Gadis itu membuyarkan semuanya.

Mengapa jika Dia berada di dekatku, aku selalu mudah terlupa untuk mengingat hal penting seperti itu?

Kemana bocah dingin yang tidak memerlukan orang lain itu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Oh, Iya.

Bocah dingin itu telah tumbuh besar.

Aku berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu, memegang pundak bocah itu, lalu mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti berlari, yang pada akhirnya hanya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia, penyesalan, dan air-mata.

Aku tidak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu kapan perubahan itu terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah; tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal di dalam diriku yang mati-matian ku pendam.

Yang kutahu adalah, waktu dimana jika badan ini menjauh dari Dia, hatiku tidak menginginkan itu, hati ini selalu ingin berada di dekatnya. Aku benci dengan perasaanku ini, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba semua yang pernah Dia lakukan padaku, yang semulanya menjengkelkan hatiku, berubah menjadi hal yang sepele. Semua itu tidak apa-apa sekarang. Semuanya berhenti menjadi sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Contohnya seperti aku menyukai segala perbuatannya kepadaku; mulai dari mengelapi peluh ku jika aku berlatih, membuatkan aku kue, dan semacamnya. Aku membutuhkan dia sekarang.

Pernah aku mencoba untuk menghindari Dia, tetapi Dia selalu muncul di benakku—sampai ke alam mimpiku. Dia selalu mencoba untuk membuatku tersenyum, Dia juga tidak segan-segan untuk meninggalkan rumahku di pagi buta… Dan itu membingungkanku, menakutiku. Hal itu benar-benar menakutiku… Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak masuk akal, perlahan-lahan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk berlari dari kenyataan itu, ataupun memperlambatkannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergetar, aku takut akan kehilangan diriku. Aku tidak mencintai Dia, mana mungkin aku mencintai Dia… Itu sama sekali bukan aku.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku meragukan kata-kata itu? Selama beberapa tahun ini, aku telah memperhatikan Dia. Ternyata bukan Dia yang berubah. Dia masih sama dengan gadis yang aku temui beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya saja lebih dewasa.

Yang berubah itu aku, aku yang terlambat menyadari bahwa aku menganggap dia sebagai sesuatu yang penting di dalam hidupku, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Aku yang terlambat menyadari bahwa aku telah merasakan perasaan ini sejak dulu, dan tidak mau mengungkapkannya.

Aku yang terlambat menyadarinya, meskipun aku berpikir aku telah kehilangan diriku. Di alam yata aku menemukan diriku dengan melihat Dia. Aku bukan seseorang yang lengkap sampai Dia mewarnai hidupku.

Dia itu terlalu… Segalanya, semuanya.

Terlalu menjengkelkan, terlalu kasar, terlalu cengeng, terlalu egois, terlalu keras kepala, terlalu aktif, terlalu memaksa, terlalu pemarah…

Sialan…

Terlalu berbakat, terlalu hebat, terlalu pintar, terlalu manis, terlalu periang, terlalu ramah, terlalu berani, terlalu tegas, tidak memperhatikan diri sindiri, kecantikannya benar-benar terlalu mempesonakan… Lebih dari anugerah kehidupan, lebih dari semua yang kuharapkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah kulakukan untuk menyenangkan Dia, tapi apapun itu, hal-hal yang kulakukan untuk dia tidak akan pernah seimbang dengan apa yang dia lakukan untukku.

Aku berguling dibawah selimut yang berantakan.

Sekarang dia tepat berada di depanku. Suara hirupan yang tenang dan lembut, mengisi suara di kamarku yang sunyi senyap ini. Dengan selimut yang menutupi badan yang tidak berpakaian itu, membuat pipiku panas mengingat kejadian tadi.

Perlahan-lahan aku menggerakkan tanganku, lalu mengelus punggungng nya dengan ujung jari-jariku, membuatnya sedikit bergedar di dalam tidurnya.

Mmm.

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu, yang dulunya telah Dia panjangkan beberapa tahun silam, terurai dengan sedikit agak berantakan. Selebihnya mengalir seperti sutera dibantal; tempat dimana Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Mata emeraldnya tertutup, sedikit mengecewakan karena aku tidak bisa melihat mata-mata yang indah itu. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat bercahaya karena cahaya sang surya. memasuki jendela kamar.

Kedua pipinya merah semu, kedua bibirnya bergerak, seperti mengatakan sesuatu… Entah sesuatu itu apa, yang jelas terlihat di pancaran mukanya bahwa Dia bahagia. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali tersenyum. Tersenyum akan kecantikan yang Dia miliki, tersenyum akan ingatan tentang kedua bibirnya yang seperti kuncup bunga itu, dan rintihan-rintihan yang melewatinya, dan betapa hangat dan lembutnya mereka bersentuhan dengan kulitku…

Hn… Apakah itu baru beberapa jam yang lalu?

Aku berguling lagi, melihat jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidurku.

06:25 A.M. Akan sangat membantu jika aku tahu jam berapa aku dan Dia tertidur.

Sejenak aku melirik pigura yang berada di samping jam weker. Foto tim 7 yang baru. Pandanganku pun terfokus kepada Naruto, sahabat baikku.

Kira-kira apa reaksinya jika Naruto mengetahui kalau aku dan si Dia sudah melakukan hubungan intim?

Naruto tidak akan marah, aku tahu sifatnya. Naruto pasti akan menepuk pundakku, lalu mengucapkan selamat kepadaku sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas. Kakashi? Pasti sama dengan Naruto, bahagia.

Bukan begitu Naruto? Kakashi?

Teman sejati tidak akan memberi cercaan.

Aku menaru pigura itu kembali ke tempatnya, lalu menaruh kedua tanganku dibelakang kepalaku. Suara jangkrik yang masih menyanyi cukup membuat kedua kelopak mataku berat, tetapi aku tidak akan melawan rasa kantukku. Ada suatu masa dimana aku dilatih untuk selalu terkontrol, tetapi itu tidak masalah sekarang. Aku membiarkan kelelahak menguasai diriku, merasakan diriku berada di tengah-tengah alam kesadaran. Mungkin tidak lama lagi Dia akan bangun, mungkin Dia akan membuat sarapan pagi , dan kita akan makan bersama-sama. Mungkin Dia akan pulang ketika piring-piring sudah selesai dicuci, dan aku tahu aku akan sangat merindukan Dia sampai dilain waktu.

Mungkin sesuatu itu benar-benar berubah.

Mungkin pepatah itu tepat, dimana hal-hal yang pada dasarnya kamu yakini, sampai hal-hal yang kamu yakini mengenai dirimu sendiri, sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah dan dapat menjadi kesalahan besar.

Maksudku, aku tahu itu tepat. Aku hidup dengan pepatah itu.

Dan mungkin…

Mungkin aku benar-benar mencintai Dia. Sakura. Aku benar-benar telambat menyadari Hal itu.

Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat disalahkan untuk itu, kecuali diriku sendiri dan sang waktu.

Tapi percayalah kepadaku, aku lebih bahagia jika dapat mengambil kesalahan itu.

* * *

"_Sang waktu telah memperlihatkan kekuatannya…"

* * *

_

**~ Fin ~**

**A/N: Waa… Setelah aku baca kembali, sepertinya ini adalah fic favoritku… Gak nyangka bisa buat yang kayak gini T.T *nangis Bombay***

**Kata-katanya terlalu lebay ya? Huahahah gomen, aku kekurangan kosakata, jadi ya begini hasilnyaa… maaf kalau gak nyambung.**

**Oya, Otanjobi Omedetou ya Buat Sachie dan Icha a.k.a Ryuu Arishima-Chan! Yang bersangkutan harap di repiu! *ngelempar tomat busuk ke Sachie dan Icha—author dilempar Sasu (?)***

**Ngasih Ficnya kecepatan nih, Tapi Gapapa kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik! *jusuf kalla mode: on* =_=v**

**Dan mengenai Rate M nya… sekali lagi, maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Aku sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin yang aku bias, tetapi hanya ini jadinya… Tapi sebagai permulaan tidak apa-apa kan De-chan? Marisa Suka Makan Roti? Hoho~ *tendanged***

**Buat Nna a.k.a Kuroneko Hime-un, tolong dinilai ya! Hehe~ X)**

**Dan pastinya buat senpai/author/ reader lain, pasti akan kubaca repiunya…**

**Next Project:**

**Fireflies, Sequel to Parade**

**SasoSaku fic, exchange for Ryuku S.A.J**

**SasuSakuKaka fic, multichap (mudah-mudahan banyak yang baca)**

**Akhir kata, review, ne? X3**


	2. Under The Same Sky

**A/N**: Saya menghanturkan banyak terima kasih kepada sahabat saya **chippyu**, yang telah membeta fanfic ini menjadi sedemikian rupa. Didedikasikan untuk penggemar **SasuSaku** dan **WinterBlossom**, maaf saya terlambat submit fic yang ini.

Alur **maju-mundur**. **Bold** berarti percakapan dimasa lampau.

Di lamunan aku berpikir

**Waktu** itu terus saja berlalu

**Tanpa henti** dan **tiada batas**

Tak menunggu pun tak juga terulang

Puing-puing **cinta** yang putih

Kelak akan hanyut terbawa oleh **sang waktu**

**Venny Rose T. P.

* * *

**

**W** a **k** t **u**

B **y** P **e** a **p** h **r **o

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semi-AU**, semi OOC, Typo, Character **death****, Sasuke's PoV, **Slight** Lime

* * *

**

Bulir-bulir air berjatuhan, mengetuk pintu jendelaku dengan tidak beraturan. Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan kudengar suara binatang malam dan suara sunyi yang beradu dengan desahan ombak, menarikku paksa untuk bercengkrama dalam diam.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, gelap. Serangan butiran air di luar merangsek dalam telingaku, sementara dingin mulai menempeli kulit pucatku. Aku pun meraba-raba lilin yang sudah kusiapkan di samping futonku, lalu menyalakannya. Tak ada gunanya, tetap saja tak mampu selamatkan aku dari gemuruh batin ini.

Aku menatap api kecil yang menyala, lalu menutup kedua mataku… Bahkan bulan pun tidak menunjukkan cahayanya. Enggan menemani sepiku.

Mereka benci kepadaku, mereka pantas membenciku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Menjaga dia.

Menjaga dia. Seseorang yang dicinta hilang ditelan waktu. Hanya terselip memori manis yang ia sisakan—yang kupastikan tak 'kan terkikis seperti dirinya.

Aku menggali ingatan dimana kami telah mengutarakan janji suci itu di depan para kerabat. Hari yang memang membahagiakan untuk kami…

Hari itu, banyak sekali bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Satu per satu kelopaknya menarikan ucapan selamat. Melambai riang kemudian terpuruk di atas tanah.

Aku tidak akan melupakan hari itu. Detik ketika langit memperlihatkan keajaibannnya; merah muda pucat dengan biru muda menghiasi upacara sakral ini. Aku melihat mempelai wanita, wanitaku…

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang agak serius di kala itu, dan ia tahu betul, bahwa ia tidak mampu bertahan lagi.

Sakura, jangan…

Ya.

Setelah kami mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang akan menyatukan kami untuk selamanya, aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, lalu mencium bibirnya.

Aku tahu, di dalam pikiranku sekarang, aku tidak menikmati ini. Batinku terhenyak, ada komplikasi pergolakan di dalamnya yang enggan kuturuti. Terus memaksaku agar ia menghentikan ini. Cukup sudah memaksakan diri.

Dia sekarat, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bahkan bibir lembutnya terasa kebas tak berkekuatan.

Leukimia. Itulah penyakit yang merantainya sampai sekarang. Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun untuk itu. Hanya aku, Tsunade-sama, serta Shizune yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Bahkan Naruto dan Kakashi tidak kuberitahukan.

Aku takut. Takut kalau mereka akan memisahkankudengan dia. Meski kutahu, Tuhan akan segera melakukan itu.

… Karma, ini semua karma. Aku meninggalkan dia, dan sekarang dia yang meninggalkan aku.

Aku menyudahkan ciumanku, lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Matanya yang beriris hijau di kala itu pun masih bercahaya dengan eksotika yang dimilikinya, meskipun raganya sudah digerogoti oleh penyakit yang ia derita.

Raut mukanya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Dia berubah menjadi seorang wanita berparas cantik yang pernah aku temui. Senyumannya terkembang dengan tulus; tak membiarkan satu pun di antara kami menyadari deritanya yang terselubung rapi.

Ekspresiku kurang lebih sama dengannya; kami melihat satu sama lain, tidak ingin saling melupakan apapun di antara kami.

Seolah ini yang pertama. Seolah ini... yang terakhir.

Aku mengingat lagi kejadian yang kemarin lalu, sebelum hari itu…

**Maafkan aku**.

Kata itulah yang meluncur dari melihatnya.

**Kenapa kau yang memohon maaf?**

Aku memeluknya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pelukanku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

**Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lainnya mengenai hal ini**.

Dia mengangguk. Aku menutup mataku.

**Jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi…**

Dia melepaskan pelukanku, lalu bergumam sesuatu yang mungkin tidak masuk akal.

**Kau tidak akan sendirian**.

Dia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menaikkan wajahnya. Air mata yang masih tertinggal di wajah putihnya bercahaya, mengilap seperti api membara yang masih tersisa di dalam tubuhnya…

**Apa?**

Tanganku bergerak untuk memegang wajahnya, mata hitamku mencari mata hijaunya.

**Matamu, mataku, telingamu, telingaku. Senyummu adalah senyumku, kau ingat?**

Aku pun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

**Dua insan tidak bisa menjadi satu**.

Dia tertawa bercampur tangis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

**A****ku masih bisa bertahan, akan kuusahakan itu. Percayalah kepadaku**.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, lalu mengenggam tangannya.

**Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mempercayaimu**.

Kembali aku mengingat hari dimana kami melangsungkan acara bahagia itu.

Acara yang sederhana untuk kami semua. Aku bisa melihat dari kejauhan bahwa kamar wanitaku dipenuhi oleh teman-teman seangkatannya, menggodanya untuk mengatakan dimana kami akan berbulan madu.

Kami adalah pasangan yang unik, begitu kata kerabat-kerabat kami. Bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan elegannya, meskipun ditiup oleh angin, mengantarkan sedikit rasa sejuk di dalam hatiku, meskipun hatiku tidak sepenuhnya sejuk.

Waktu amat berharga, aku percaya itu. Aku melihat wanitaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setiap menit, setiap detik...

Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Aku menyatukan tanganku dengan tangannya, menitikkan air mata. Aku percaya betul bahwa aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi, meski ia berkata kepadaku bahwa ia akan selalu menemaniku, meskipun dimensi kami berbeda.

Burung hantu bernyanyi di malam itu. Kamar kami gelap, kecuali untuk rembulan yang cahayanya menerobos kaca jendela.

**Dua hari lagi**.

Dia berbisik di kala ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, lalu menoleh ke arah samping, melihatnya. Sekecil apapun suaranya, aku bisa mendengarnya akhir-akhir ini, meskipun itu hanyalah rintihan kecil. Aku bahkan pernah tidak tidur hanya untuk berjaga semalaman untuknya.

Aku melihatnya terbaring dengan lemah di tempat tidur. Badannya putih pucat, melawan kegelapan warna di kamar ini, dan kaku seperti batu. Bahkan hidungnya terlihat agak mancung. Pertanda.

Aku membuka selimutku, lalu duduk dan membantunya untuk duduk. Dia mengeluh dan menyelipkan tangan-tangan dinginnya ke leherku, dan aku membawanya ke pelukanku, membantunya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Aku menyingkirkan helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi telinganya, lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

**Kau ingat saat-saat kita menjadi genin dulu?**

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, senyuman yang pucat.

**Tentu aku masih ingat**.

Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku tahu itu. Aku mencium keningnya, lalu melihatnya dengan tatapan tulus yang jarang kuperlihatkan kecuali kepadanya.

**Kau akan… Kau akan menjadi indah**.

Aku bisa melihat dia menaikkan alisnya, pertanda ia tidak tahu maksud apa yang kubicarakan. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, kurasa ia bisa memetik makna dari pernyataan itu.

**Kau akan menjadi segalanya, kau akan mekar menjadi bunga sakura yang abadi, tidak akan pernah habis dimakan zaman**.

Dia menelan ludahnya, lalu membalas pelukanku. Ku eratkan pelukanku sesaat, lalu membaringkannya kembali, mengelus punggungnya, memberikan kehangatan lagi sebelum ia terlelap.

**Kau akan melakukan semua yang engkau inginkan. Kau akan… Selalu melihat bintang-bintang di langit, dan percayalah bahwa bintang-bintang itu adalah teman-teman kita, beserta aku. Percayalah bahwa kita masih ada di**** dunia yang sama, bersama di bawah langit yang sama**.

Dia mengulang kata terakhirku.

**Di bawah langit yang sama**.

Para kerabat kami pun berdiri, lalu bertepuk tangan untuk kami. Ada pula yang bersiul. Di ujung penglihatanku aku bisa melihat Tsunade dan Shizune menitikkan air mata. Aku mengangguk.

**Ino berkata kepadaku, kalau mawar tidak sesuai untuk gaun ini**.

Aku melihat ke arah bawah, lalu tersenyum.

**Aku tidak peduli. Kau terlihat mempesona, apapun yang kau pakai**.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menggerutu.

**Tapi 'kan…**

Aku mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jariku. Dia sepertinya tenang karena sentuhanku, lalu membalas dengan ikut menumpuk jariku dengan tangannya.

Aku akan merindukan ini. Sangat merindukan ini...

**Aku siap menjadi bahan pelampiasan orang-orang ini**.

Aku berkata demikian, lalu membiarkan kening kami bersentuhan. Aku senang dia masih bersikap layaknya mempelai wanita biasa, atau melihat ekspresinya ketika ia marah. Nostalgia yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Dia menyerigai.

**Apakah kau bisa memegang kata-katamu itu, Sasuke Uchiha?**

Aku mengangguk, lalu memeluknya erat, merasakan kedinginan tubuhnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya…

Sudah dekat. Kami tahu itu.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, lalu menatap dalam satu sama lain. Angin sepertinya bertiup agak kencang kali ini, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran. Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara bisikan kerabat-kerabat kami, kelihatannya mereka bisa merasakan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka ini.

Bibir manisnya bergerak, membisikkan sesuatu untukku. Aku pun merunduk, mendengarkan kata-kata terakhirnya dari suaranya yang halus.

**Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun**.

Dan kemudian, kejadian naas itu terjadi, seperti api menjilat kertas tipis dengan ganasnya, dia menutup matanya, lalu terjatuh ke pelukanku. Beribu-ribu pijar seperti menusuk jiwaku.

Di saat terakhirnya, dia tidak mengeluh, dia tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Mungkin ini adalah keajaiban yang diperlihatkan oleh Tuhan; sudah banyak cobaan yang telah ia dapatkan.

Tuhan menyayangi kekasihmu, belahan jiwamu. Kekasihmu akan melihatmu di atas sana, sambil mengumbarkan senyuman yang menggetarkan hati itu.

Aku masih memegang tubuh wanitaku yang tidak bernyawa. Ingin rasanya ku memutar balikkan waktu, tapi apa daya, yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat dicegah. Aku tak punya kontrol apapun atas itu.

Aku menitikkan air mata, tidak peduli dengan kehormatan Uchiha atau apalah itu. Dekapanku terhadapnya kian mengencang; meski hatiku menolak dengan keras, ia tetap berlalu. Sudah pergi.

Aku tidak ingin memberitahukan orang lain karena aku tidak ingin mereka bersedih juga karenanya.

Diberitahu atau tidak diberitahu pun, tentu mereka pasti bersedih juga. Kulihati para kerabatku dari ujung mataku. Mereka menitikkan air mata. Naruto dan Kakashi, mereka kehilangan kata-kata. Tampak Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dari kami, menangis.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Tubuhnya mulai mendingin, kehangatan yang dulunya selalu bersemayam di tubuh sang wanita kini tiada lagi. Detakan mesra itu tak lagi terdengar. Hanya seulas senyum yang sempat terpatri dari wajah pucatnya.

**Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura**. **Selamanya**.

Aku membuka mataku, merasakan sesuatu menghangatkan tubuhku dari belakang. Aku berbalik, mendapati semburat kemerahan tengah merambat, ingin menunjukkan wujudnya. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu berdiri menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pemandangan indah yang tepat berada di depan mataku.

Kudengar desahan ombak yang keras sementara mataku yang beriris hitam tengah menunggu sang mentari terbit dengan sempurna, membulat dengan terangnya yang pedih.

"Hei."

Aku terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke asal suara yang kukenal itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau itu seperti tidak berselera hidup saja, Sasuke."

Jeda.

"Dia akan mekar di sana, mekar menjadi bunga yang tidak pernah rontok dari dahannya." ujarku, terlihat jelas di mataku bahwa kesedihan ini perlahan mulai tekikis, lalu dengan segera tergantikan oleh sifat biasaku yang tanpa emosi itu.

"Dia itu sama sepertimu, aniki; meninggalkanku di saat aku membutuhkan kalian, kalian yang teramat sangat kusayangi. Beritahu aku, apakah ini adalah karma?" Aku tak lagi menoleh ke arahnya. Fokusku kini beralih pada sinar keemasan yang hampir penuh itu.

Itachi melihatku dari ujung penglihatannya, lalu mendengus kesal. Dari desahan singkat itu saja aku bisa memastikan bahwa ia jelas menentang ini.

"Sasuke, semua ini bukan karma. Tiada hukum karma di dunia ini, dan ayolah, jangan pesimis seperti itu. Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarimu untuk membuat dia yang di sana menangis."

Aku tertawa pelan, membiarkan sifatku yang tanpa emosi itu menghilang. Sementara aku menyusuti air mataku dengan ujung lengan bajuku, lalu melihat ke arah mentari yang sudah muncul dari singgasananya; seolah terlahir kembali ketika termuntahkan oleh laut.

Ya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dia; senyumnya, semangat hidupnya, kesabarannya, kharismanya, kecantikannya, kedewasaannya, ketegarannya…

Tidak akan pernah melupakan keluhannya, jemari-jemarinya yang melingkar di leherku, mata hijaunya yang menatapku dan hanya aku, kaki jenjangnya yang ia lebarkan; betapa putih kedua tangan itu dan lengkungan yang sempurna di antara pinggang dan pinggulnya, tempat sensitif yang berada di leher dan bahunya, tubuhnya yang bergetar di pelukanku—

Dia percaya kepadaku, dia percaya kepadaku, dia percaya kepadaku.

Dia percaya bahwa aku tidak akan melupakannya, ingin aku percaya bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sampingku, masih di bawah langit yang sama.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan rindu kepadaku, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya… Air mata yang mengucur deras dengan isakan, yang seharusnya menjadi rintihan akan kesenangan.

Kukatupkan kedua mataku, mendengar kesekian kalinya ombak merayu, hangatnya sang mentari pagi yang diamnya tiada henti merangkum tragedi, serta cakrawala yang masih dihiasi oleh warna malam.

Aku berjanji Sakura, aku berjanji. Aku percaya bahwa kau masih mendampingiku saat ini, masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, hingga suatu saat kau dan Tuhan mengajakku ke sebuah tempat dimana kau akan menjadi bunga sakura yang abadi di sana. Dan aku percaya bahwa kisah cinta kita tidak akan pernah berakhir…

"Hn. Jangan begitu, aniki. Kau telah mengajari semua yang tidak kuketahui."

… Lalu, aku akan menapaki jalan kehidupan yang terbentang di depan mata ini.

- Fin -

* * *

"Remember that we're still **under the same sky**, and believe that our love story will keep moving as the time goes through."

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada**: arasu-chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ninja-edit, NessVida, Smiley, kireina toshirou, DeviL's of KunoiChi, Arishima Ryuu-Chan, Azuka Kanahara, Sachie Shiki Fujiwara, Kira Desuke, Awan Hitam, Lady Harumi Aika, Mila Mitsuhiko, Re-L 'Kairi-chan, beby-chan, Uchiha Cesa, Shinkerbell, GreenYupiCandy Chan, Marisa suka makan roti, ReddishDragonoid, Kuroneko Hime-un, Madame La Pluie, AnnZie-chan Einsteinette, Phoebe Yuu, Saqee-chan, lady e. marionette, Amakusa Natsumi, D'Lampion, Kirei Atsuka, Ne Hatake it's Me, Kiran-Angel-Lost, FB SwidHya chaN nHak d'FouRS, Tori-chan Nadeshiko, popoChi-moChi, Miu Scarlet D'Rainwater, Fujita-Ryou, Icha Beside Door, Arzhetty Granger, lar d'gaara, blackpapillon, rhieta ervhiena, Kagurazaka Suzuran, Amethyst is Aphrodite, hanie sakura bloszom, ryu-chan takanori, nacchi nacchu nacchan, kakkoi-chan, aya-na rifa'i, dan Zelistha Uchiha. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak :)

**Review Dipersilahkan**.


End file.
